1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to vehicle door handle assembly. More specifically, the present invention relates to a vehicle door handle assembly that includes a counterweight that is located to counteract pivoting of the vehicle outside door handle when a lateral force is applied to the vehicle outside door handle.
2. Background Information
Vehicles are routinely being redesigned in order to improve reliability and safety. Door handles have been redesign recently to improve safety related to vehicular impact. Many such door handle designs include a separate counterbalance that acts on movement of the door handle to prevent the door handle from opening the door as a result of many types of vehicle impact. Such counterweights include a significant amount of mass and require a strong return spring to bias the door handle to a latched position.
One problem with such counterweights and strong return springs is that the door handle can be difficult to operate, requiring an undesirable amount of force to overcome the force of the spring to open the door. Further, during a side impact, the inertia of the mass of the counterweight under rare circumstances may be insufficient to prevent the door from opening.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved door handle assembly that makes operation easier and prevent the door from opening during side impacts. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.